worldofmetalfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlie Parra del Riego
Charlie Parra del Riego is a Peruvian guitarist and composer born March 5, 1985. He is also known as Charlie Parra and is considered as one of the most influential electric guitar players from Peru. Bands Difonía Charlie started Difonia in year 2003 as a hardcore punk act with heavy metal influences. With this band he composed and recorded the guitars of their 3 albums: “Camino Difícil” (2004), “Tarde o Temprano” (2007) and “Génesis” (2010). As a member of Difonía, Charlie took part of several festivals in the independent rock circuit of Perú and shared stage with international bands as “Silverstein”, “Alesana] and “Tres de Corazón”. In 2010 they played in the Colombian festival “Altavoz Festival 2010” at Medellín, together with “The Skatalites”, “Robi Draco Rosa”, “Dante Spinetta”, “Reincidentes” and the Philharmonic Orchestra of Medellín. In 2012 Charlie quit Difonia due musical differences and to pursue a solo career. Difonia eventually disbanded. Today, Charlie plays guitar for the Canadian band Kobra and the Lotus. 6 Voltios With Peruvian band 6 Voltios Charlie recorded the guitar solos for their album Descompresión (2006) and worked as a producer for their 6th album. Serial Asesino Charlie became member of this “New Metal” band in 2008. M.A.S.A.C.R.E. In year 2009, Charlie was recruited to be a part of the band as a replacement of their lead guitar Jaqo Sangalli. With MASACRE, in 2009, he opened the concerts of the Argentinian bands “Los Violadores” and “Rata Blanca” at Lima - Perú. Solo career In the year 2010 Charlie starts his solo career uploading a first series of videos in his YouTube channel, including a heavy metal version of Peru’s National Anthem, the first version of this song in heavy metal style. This version was covered in TV, radio and local newspapers. In January 2011 he released his first solo album Procrastinación/Procrastination, together with another series of YouTube videos. These videos got different YouTube awards, including “Most viewed” and to this day is the most subscribed musician from his country. By this time his videos got more than 26 million visits and his channel subscribers passed the 160,000. After the release the disc was sold out in a few weeks due to the high international demand. His singles "Speed F*cks" and "Punk vs Metal" have been covered by several guitar players around the world. During year 2011, Charlie wrote music for UK gaming commentary TotalBiscuit,USA Call of Duty figure Sandy Ravage and Swiss game commentator Diablox9. In year 2012, Charlie announced he was not playing with Difonia anymore to focus on his next solo release, but instead joined the Canadian heavy metal band Kobra and the Lotus in the beginning of their European tour with Steel Panther, playing in Helsinki(Finland), Frankfurt, Hamburg, Cologne(Germany), Zurich(Switzerland) and Antwerp(Belguim). After that, they toured United Kingdom supporting Buckcherry and Sonata Arctica in United States. Charlie is currently a Kramer Guitars and EMG Pickups featured artist. Controversy Although the Heavy Metal version of Peru’s National Anthem was successful, it also got detractors, mainly because it was done in a non-Peruvian musical genre. Charlie is also criticized by his detractors because of his relation with musical genres other than Heavy Metal. Charlie has done, in his style, Salsa, Cumbia, Pop and Classical Music songs. He also played a guitar solo with the pop band “Adammo” in the release of their album “Amber” (2010). This presentation angered some of his Peruvian fans. Discography *''Procrastinacion / Procrastination'' (2011) *''Merry Heavy Metal Christmas'' (2012) External links * Official Website * Charlie Parra's YouTube Page Category:Guitarist Category:Musicians Category:Peruvian musicians